


Мой дозор окончен

by Red_Sally



Series: Бастарды Севера [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Gen, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: ---------------------------------Аллюзии на последние слухи о названии четвертых Мстителей. Вольное обращение с обоими канонами, одичалая Наташа и все пейринги только в голове у автора.Стив такой Стив, честное слово.





	Мой дозор окончен

Однажды, когда Петир дежурил на Стене, к воротам с внешней стороны подошла одичалая девка.

Она была одна. Петир следил за тем, как она, то и дело задирая голову, пересекла голую полосу между Стеной и диким лесом. Как сняла меховой капюшон и рассыпала по плечам огненно-рыжие космы, оказавшись на площадке утоптанного снега у самых ворот. Как оглянулась на лес и уверенно постучала в ворота кулаком.  
– Эй, хозяева! Просыпайтесь! Давайте, вороны, слетайтесь скорей!  
Второй дозорный растерянно мялся с сигнальным горном в руках.  
– Одичалые?  
– Одна, – Петир ткнул горном парню в лицо и ссыпался со Стены, спеша к лорду-командующему.  


Дозорные уже собирались у ворот, бряцая оружием, когда Стефен и Джейме вышли во двор. Петир попробовал было следовать за ними, но его сумели оттеснить, и он слышал только, как открылись сперва внутренние ворота, заскрежетала решетка, затопали по проходу сквозь Стену шаги многочисленных ног.  
Одичалые не подходили к Стене уже давно. Если подумать, так с тех самых пор, как Джейме потерял руку, а Стефен стал лордом-командующим, их и не было видно. И вот пожаловали. То есть, пожаловала. Петир не знал, о чем его лорды говорили с нею там, у наружных ворот, но через минуту ворота раскрылись, и она прошла в Черный замок: рыжеволосая и краснолицая, в толстенных меховых штанах и куртке, крест-накрест перехваченной грубыми заплечными ножнами. Держа спину прямо, как благородная леди, хотя от леди в ней ничего и не было.  
Черные братья недобро косились на нее, пока она шагала через двор между Джейми и Стефеном. Где это видано, чтобы одичалых пускали сквозь стену, не пустив им прежде кровь?  
– Ну что, вороны, – весело ухмыльнулась она, оказавшись в центре двора, в угрожающей тишине среди окружавших ее дозорных. – Проснулись, наконец?  
Новости, которые она принесла, всполошили Черный замок не хуже сигнала общей тревоги.  
– Иные идут, – сказала она, когда ее ввели в главный зал, и Стефен сел на свое место, а Джейме занял свое за его плечом. – И это не похоже на их прошлые набеги, нет. Их больше, и они не останавливаются ни в ночь, ни в буран, текут, как река, на сколько глаз хватает. Если верить нашим соглядатаям, на этот раз их ведет сам Король Ночи.  
– Стену они всяко не проломят, – буркнул кто-то с места.  
Но ропот в зале уже поднялся. То и дело с губ слетало: “Король Ночи, Король Ночи…” Петир вглядывался в угрюмые лица дозорных, а те глазели на одичалую. Стефен хмурился.  
– Почему Король за Стеной решил предупредить нас? – спросил он.  
И одичалая вдруг рассмеялась, как будто услыхав новую шутку.  
– Нет никакого Короля за Стеной, ворона, – сказала она, отсмеявшись. – Мы тебе не южане, а свободные люди, чтоб ставить над собой королей. Но ты прав, я пришла предупредить. До сих пор мы бились с белыми ходоками за Стеной, чтобы выжить, но сейчас их слишком много. Нам не одолеть Короля Ночи, поэтому Вольный народ идет на юг.  
В зале стало шумно. Кто-то повскакивал с мест; Петир напрягся с кувшином вина в руках и почувствовал, как тяжелая рука Джейме легла ему на плечо.  
– Тихо!  
Голос лорда-командующего разнесся под сводами зала, и гомон унялся.  
– Правильно ли я тебя понял…  
– Таш, – она тряхнула красной головой. – С этого следовало начинать, ворона. – Ты понял правильно. Мы идем все. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Обозы со скарбом. Мы уходим с обжитых мест, и я прошу Ночной дозор пропустить нас. Мы все погибнем, так или иначе: либо пытаясь пробиться за Стену, либо в бою с Иными. Но так уж вышло, что умирать нам не хочется, да и вам тоже, верно, ворона?  
– Лорд Сноу! – окликнул высокий дозорный, оставшийся стоять, когда в зале стало тихо. – Неужто ты веришь этой девке на слово? Одичалые ломятся за Стену не в первый раз. Северные земли помнят их лучше, чем им бы хотелось, – он зло взглянул на Таш. – Когда они приходят, мысль о пощаде не приходит им в головы. Они режут людей, как скот, и смеются над теми, кто просит о милосердии. А теперь им нужно милосердие от нас? Им не пересечь Стену вместе с бабами и детьми, вот они и ждут, когда мы сами их пропустим. Но Ночной дозор выставлен не за тем, чтобы отворять ворота врагам. Мы знаем, что будет потом. Я видел, что бывает, когда приходят одичалые.  
Историю этого дозорного Петир помнил. Он мало общался с другими черными братьями, больше времени проводя подле лордов Сноу, но слышал, как тот рассказывал о своей семье, полегшей во время большого набега.  
Джейме отпустил Петира и склонился к брату, что-то коротко прошептав ему на ухо. Лицо Стефена потемнело еще сильнее.  
– Кому-то милосердие и впрямь неведомо, – негромко произнес он. – Но это не значит, что от него нужно отказываться всем нам. Наши предки строили Стену для защиты от белых ходоков, так давайте от них и защищаться.  
Таш сверкнула улыбкой, и за столами зарычали.  
– Разве прежде мы сами пускали волков в овчарню? Что скажут наши братья в других замках? Что скажут те, кого мы клялись защищать?  
– А ты бы молчал, Джек, ты этих людей и сам резал, пока тебя в Королевской гавани не приперли к стенке и не сослали сюда тепленького!  
– Ну так это другое дело!  
– Я принес клятву!  
– Мы все принесли!  
– А я поклялся, что не пропущу ни одной одичалой твари, если мне доведется с ней столкнуться. Это из-за них я здесь! А теперь мой лорд-командующий, выходит, с ними заодно?  
Джейме смотрел вокруг, поджав губы. Таш опустила голову и шагнула поближе к нему: точно железная рука не пугала ее, а казалась надежной защитой от тех, от чьих криков у Петира начинало звенеть в ушах.  
– Иные, – веско произнес Стефен, и Петир уже не впервые удивился тому, как звук его голоса чудесным образом перекрывал все остальные, – куда опаснее одичалых, сколько бы их ни было. Именно Иные – наш истинный враг, ибо они – враги всему живому. Сколько лет не было слышно трех сигналов рога, сто, двести? А я на Стене первый год, и только за это время мы встречались с ними дюжину раз. Они все ближе. Это значит, пришло время забыть прошлые распри, принять любой союз и встать плечом к плечу со всяким, кто отважится выступить против Короля Ночи.  
Теперь на лицах черных братьев горело настоящее бешенство. Но отдельные выкрики тонули в снова поднявшемся общем шуме, а Стефен уже повернулся к Таш.  
– Но если меж вами нет короля, который послал тебя, кому же ты передашь мой ответ? Кто собрал людей, кто ведет их?  
Она замялась.  
– Я видела, – сказала она, наконец, так тихо, что ее вряд ли слышал кто-то кроме сидящих за главным столом, – Красного человека. Во сне.  
Джейме дернул бровью.  
– Жрецу огненного бога не о чем разговаривать с одичалыми из-за Стены, – обронил он.  
– А это не тебе решать, ворона, – огрызнулась Таш. – Красный человек идет с юга. Он явился мне во сне и сказал, что я должна идти в Черный замок, передать воронам вести. Сказал, Король Ночи ищет себе новых подданных. А утром вернулся соглядатай и сказал, что Иные близко. И я пошла.  
Так она из варгов, подумал Петир и по-новому взглянул на Таш. Она выглядела совершенно обычно – дикарка, дикарка и есть, обветренная, нечесаная, похожая на медведицу под дюжиной слоев пушистого меха. А варги, они особенные. Их Петир еще не видел ни разу. Интересно, в кого она вселяется, чьими глазами смотрит, сама этого, может, не понимая. На ум сам собой пришел образ: одинокая лисица в темном зимнем лесу, бредущая назад от Стены по собственным следам.  
– Тогда нужно торопиться, – сказал Стефен. – Отправить воронов лордам Севера. Предупредить их, что Вольный народ идет с миром. И что следом за ним идут Иные.

***

Красный человек опоздал.

Вечером после ужина в покои лорда-командующего постучался тот самый высокий черный брат, который спорил с ним на утреннем совете.  
– Входи, Брок, – пригласил его Стефен, но Брок застыл на пороге, едва увидев сидящих вместе за одним столом Джейме и Таш. – Что такое?  
– Вы нужны, милорд, – сказал Брок. – Старки прислали ворона.  
– Где же письмо? – насторожился Джейме.  
Брок не смотрел на него. Он смотрел на Стефена.  
– У мейстера. Там что-то непонятное, он зовет вас.  
Снаружи, со двора, слышались приглушенные голоса. Петир видел, как напряглась Таш, как сунула руку под свои меха: за оружием.  
– Не ходи туда, ворона.  
Стефен недоуменно взглянул на нее.  
– Лорд Старк мой друг, – сказал он. – Если в его доме что-то неладно, я должен знать об этом. Идем к мейстеру, Брок.  
Петир видел, как его лорд вышел за дверь, как Джейме и Таш проводили его взглядами, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась и с тяжелым грохотом ее чем-то подперли снаружи.  
Джейме и Таш вскочили одновременно. Голоса во дворе на миг смолкли, а потом послышался звук, от которого Джейме, потеряв голову, принялся ломиться в запертый выход, молотя дверь железным кулаком так, что щепки летели кругом.  
Длинный металлический лязг ножей, покидавших ножны.  
– Стефен! – заорал Джейме и ударил в дверь левым плечом. Потом еще раз. – Стефен!  
Петир не заметил, как подошла Таш. Вода в тазу для умывания, которую Петир не успел вынести перед сном, была ледяной. И Джейме, на чью голову Таш опрокинула этот таз, застыл, как вкопанный.  
– Что…  
– Заткнись. Не то нас убьют, как убили твоего лорда.  
– Нас и так убьют, – брякнул Петир, и их взгляды, одинаково дикие, обратились к нему.  
– Паучок, – шепнул Джейме. – Ты здесь…  
– Красный человек уже близко, – сказала Таш. – Выберись за ворота и приведи его.  
Джейме посмотрел на нее, как на безумную.  
– Зачем? Зачем теперь все?  
– А зачем я здесь, ты не слыхал, ворона? – зло спросила она. – Вольному народу по-прежнему грозят Иные, а твои братья зарезали доброго лорда, как свинью, и странно что не пришли за мной.  
Точно в ответ на ее слова, на галерее за дверью снова загрохотало. Кто-то снимал наружный засов.  
Слабо соображая, что делает, Петир подскочил к двери и запер ее изнутри как раз когда кто-то дернул ее, пытаясь отворить.  
– Не дури, Сноу, – послышался хриплый голос Брока. – Отдай нам одичалую суку, ты ей уже не поможешь, как и своему брату-предателю. А вот себе можешь помочь.  
Джейме зарычал.  
Таш поманила Петира к себе и молча показала ему на окно.  
Петир не собирался никуда приводить Красного человека. Ночной дозор, в котором были лорды Сноу, казался ему неплохим местом и неплохим способом провести жизнь. Он даже принес клятву – и Джейме поправлял его, когда он произносил слова неправильно. Но теперь Джейме стоял у двери один, а за дверью черные братья только что убили Стефена, и Петиру больше нечего было делать здесь.  
– Сноу, отдай девку, – напряженно повторил Брок. – Иначе я подожгу эту дверь.  
Выскользнув в узкое окно и приземлившись в сугроб по другую сторону от двора, Петир бросил взгляд вверх, но ни Таш, ни Джейме за ним не последовали.  
Тем хуже для них.

Он налетел на Красного человека, не пробежав и тысячи шагов от Черного замка. Взметнулось, точно живое, багровое полотно плаща, Петир выругался и полетел в снег, а когда поднял голову, над ним на фоне черного ночного неба склонялся Стрендж.  
Стренджи не были бастардами, как Сноу, Сэнды или Стоуны. Однако это имя давали всем жрецам, носившим красное: как будто огненный бог всех их признавал своими ублюдками, наследниками без наследства.  
Светлые глаза, цепкие, точно змеиные, уставились на Петира.  
– Ты из Черного замка?  
Петир кивнул.  
– Женщина там?  
Петир снова кивнул. Жрец, пожалуй, мог бы и сам выяснить все, ни о чем его не спрашивая. Знал же он, как и кому являться во сне.  
Явись он Броку, и Стефен Сноу был бы жив сейчас, подумал он с неожиданной злостью и поднялся.  
– Идем, – приказал ему Красный человек.  
“Я туда не вернусь”, – хотел было сказать Петир, но в следующее мгновение уже твердо стоял обеими ногами на утоптанном снегу во внутреннем дворе Черного замка, а перед ним в луже уже подмерзавшей крови лежал его лорд.  
Плащ Стренджа взметнулся еще раз, и шарахнулись прочь толпившиеся вокруг дозорные.  
Петир их едва узнавал. Он слышал, как кричал за запертой дверью Джейме, как захлебнулся при их появлении хриплый лай Брока, все еще стоявшего на галерее. Он наклонился и распрямился снова, держа Стефена на руках: странно легкого. Откуда только силы взялись?  
– Плохо, – сказал Стрендж.  
И Петир вдруг очутился в той самой комнате, из которой сбежал.  
Снаружи было тихо, как в могиле.  
Внутри тоже. Джейме при виде мертвого тела на руках у Петира застонал и привалился спиной к дверному косяку, как будто последние силы оставили его.  
Таш одним движением смахнула со стола остатки еды и посуду, и Петир уложил Стефена – холодного на холодное дерево.  
– Ты сможешь вернуть его к жизни? – спросила она Стренджа так, словно не предполагала ответа “нет”.  
Он взглянул на нее.  
– Наяву ты еще ретивее, – проворчал он. – Воскрешать мертвых может только Король Ночи, и поверь, ты не хотела бы такого воскрешения.  
– Ты сможешь вернуть его к жизни, – упрямо сжала губы Таш. – Ты жрец огня, ты являлся мне во сне, ты предупредил меня об Иных.  
– Когда я предупреждал тебя, я не знал, что все так обернется, – ответил он. – Никто не должен был умереть!  
– Он не должен был умереть.  
Петир вздрогнул. Это подал голос Джейме: отлепившись от стены, он медленно подошел к столу. К Стренджу, Таш и Петиру. Его лицо было белым, как у Стефена.  
– Попытайся, – сказал он. – Даже если ты не знаешь, даже если ты не можешь, попытайся. Верни его. Люди огня восстают из пепла, некоторые и не по одному разу. Если твой бог может это – зови его. Зови кого угодно. Заставь их всех сделать это.  
Стрендж кивнул, и железный кулак, сомкнувшийся при первых словах Джейме на вороте багрового плаща, медленно разжался.

Утром Стрендж вышел за дверь первым.  
Во дворе было пусто.  
Чернела на снегу замерзшая кровь. Тишина окутывала замок. Без всяких препятствий Стрендж пересек двор, вошел в обеденный зал, где в тяжелом молчании сидели черные братья. Точно ждали их. Чтобы… что? Никто не поднялся с места при виде Красного человека, идущего бок о бок с Таш и Джейме, на которого и смотреть-то было страшно. Петир все ждал, когда он снова зарычит и сорвется, бросится на дозорных – все равно на кого, неважно, ведь Стефена убивал не один Брок. Но Джейме шел молча, опустив голову, точно мыслями пребывал еще в предрассветных сумерках. В последних отзвуках заклинания и неудавшегося обряда. Рядом с холодным мертвецом, выставленным вместо угощения на столе в господских покоях.  
– У вас есть выбор, – рявкнул Джейме, когда Стрендж кивнул ему. – Выбор, которого вы ему не дали. Драться против Иных бок о бок с одичалыми, или драться сперва с ними, потом с Иными, а потом – со всеми живыми, когда вы окажетесь в армии Короля Ночи. У вас есть выбор – идти за мной или убить меня. Но на меня не выйдет напасть исподтишка. Я жду.  
– Не надо так, лорд Сноу, – попросил его старенький мейстер, кроме которого все молчали, глядя в пустые столы перед собой. – Брат Брок уже ответил за свою измену. Теперь его дозор окончен.  
Петир сглотнул. Джейме вскинул темную голову. Таш хмыкнула.  
– Как все просто, – без выражения произнес Джейме.  
Он оглядел собравшихся.  
– Вооружайтесь. Выходите за ворота. Выставляйте часовых у леса. Встречайте Вольный народ. И помните, что они – тоже наследники царства людей.  
И вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Таш пошла сразу же следом за ним. Петир замялся, не зная, идти ли за ними или оставаться со Стренджем, но тот решил за него:  
– Помоги своему лорду, Паучок, – тихо произнес он. – Ступай.

Джейме и Таш плечом к плечу стояли у подножья лестницы, ведущей к покоям лорда-командующего. шагая к ним через двор, Петир уже думал, как обмоет и во что оденет Стефена, когда Джейме и мейстер решат, хоронить его рядом с замком или отправить тело его лорду-отцу для погребения в семейной крипте. Подняв взгляд к вершине лестницы, он сбился с шага, охнул и налетел на Джейме, который, казалось, не заметил этого, так же завороженно глядя вверх.  
На галерее стоял Стефен.  
Он был бледен, но, несомненно, жив. Вырывался пар от дыхания. По-человечески устало и темно глядели глаза. Под одеждой угадывалась тугая повязка, которую Стрендж наложил еще прежде чем обратиться к огненному богу.  
Со всех сторон раздались шаги. Двор заполнялся дозорными – и теми, что ждали с утра в обеденном зале, и теми, что, судя по смурному виду, отсиживались по своим каморкам, не высовывая носа, пока неясно было, что их ждет. И все они смотрели, как медленно, оберегая скрытые под одеждой раны, Стефен сходил по ступенькам.  
Джейме рванул с плеч черную шубу и набросил ее на Стефена. Тот упал в объятие, и они долго стояли так, пока Петиру не начало казаться, что время остановилось и теперь никто никогда не сдвинется с места.  
Потом Стефен отстранился. И, медленно стащив с себя шубу, ткнул ее в руки ближайшему из стоявших вокруг дозорных.  
– Стефен, – позвал Джейме. – Ты…  
О чем он собрался спрашивать, подумал Петир, о чем можно спросить восставшего покойника, даже если тот и не лишился дара речи. А Стефен, судя по всему, лишился… Но на белого ходока он не походил, да и с чего бы, если воскрешал его Красный человек? Как говорил когда-то тот же Джейме, если можно вернуться не Иным, почему бы не вернуться…  
Петира передернуло. Стефен неспешно огляделся.  
– Лорд-командующий! – крикнул было кто-то, но крик не подхватили. В молчании Стефен покачал головой.  
– Я не ваш лорд-командующий, – сказал он. – Вы меня сместили. И я… – он посмотрел на Джейме, на Таш. На Петира. И Петир понял, что услышит, еще прежде чем Стефен спокойно договорил, ни к кому уже не обращаясь: – Теперь мой дозор окончен.


End file.
